Digimon Adventure 02 The Dark Miracle
by GreyKing46
Summary: Davis was betrayed. Hurt by those who he trusted. And so he ran... And found himself in the Dark Ocean where he and Veemon became it's new kings. Years later, after the DigiDestined believed him dead, he must return to stop a new evil from destroying both worlds.


Hey everyone, time for a new story! Hope you like it!

Also, thank you for helping me with this first chapter YugiohFan163, you're a real pal!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"DIGIVOLUTION!"**

 **"Attack!"**

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure 02**

 **The Dark** **Miracle**

 **Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Beginning  
**

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't.

So much has happened in the last hour alone and he... he didn't know what was going on properly

Davis Motimiya stood there in the black and white surroundings of the Dark Ocean, his partner Veemon by his side, as the Digimon in front of them groaned in pain, data falling from his side.

He has just been given the offer of a life time and he... he couldn't believe what was happening...

* * *

*Half an hour earlier*

Davis panted as he ran through the halls, cursing a bit. He was going to be five minutes late to meet up with his friends. But it wasn't his fault, his mother had recently fallen ill. So he went and saw his mother in the hospital before going to meet up with his team.

He stopped outside the computer room, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't want his friends to know anything was wrong.

He was the happy-go-lucky leader.

The others didn't need to see his pain.

They shouldn't.

After he had caught his breath he reached for the handle but stopped when he heard the voices coming inside

* * *

*inside the computer lab*

"WHERE IS HE?!" Yolie yelled

"Calm down Yolie! He's only five minutes late." Cody said calmly

"HE IS NEVER ON TIME! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" she snapped

"Because maybe he needed to go to the bathroom quick, or decided to get us a quick snack for the Digital World or he needed to take a call or his soccer coach needed to talk to him after practice or any OTHER number of REASONABLE reasons! IF he was half an hour late then yes, we should be annoyed but you are going overboard!" Cody frowned

"He's always late! If he was a real leader, he would learn to get here on time!" growled Yolei.

"Oh? You mean like how you where late yesterday because you wanted seconds, thirds AND fourths for dinner?" Cody asked

"I agree with Yolie." TK nodded

"You too TK?" asked Cody in disbelief.

"All he does is eat, be late, stare at Kari, make stupid comments and slowing us down." TK scoffed "We would have beaten Ken MONTHS ago if it wasn't for him."

"Oh really? If it wasn't for him and Veemon, Kari wouldn't be here." pointed out Cody.

"Please. Tai and I could have saved her." TK scoffed

"Then why didn't you?"

"Hey, lay off TK! We're talking about Davis being a lazy, late lump!" Yolie snapped

"Says the girl who looks like she's ready to jump out of a plane every single time we go to the Digital World!"

"The simple fact is, Tai should have chosen ME to be the leader!" TK said simply

"If you can only bad mouth Davis, then you're a poor excuse for a leader!"

"You agree with me, right Kari?" TK asked, turning to the pink clad girl.

But Kari Kamiya wasn't paying attention. She had her chin resting in her hands, looking out the window... thinking "Yeah, I agree."

That... what when the door slowly opened, catching everyone's attention even Kari's

Davis stood there, wide eyed with tears running down his face and his goggles in his hands

"Davis..." gasped Cody as he watched Davis walk past him and towards TK.

Davis was silent, goggles in hand... before he shoved them into TK's chest as hard as he could which nearly made the hat wearing boy fall over. Then, turning on his heel, Davis took off running

"Davis!" Kari yelled after him, seeing fresh tears falling from his eyes as he ran away

"Look what you did!" yelled Cody looking at TK.

"He's just running off to cry." TK scoffed "He'll be back tomorrow." And then... he was slapped by a pink gloved hand

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted Kari with a furious frown on her face.

"K... K... Kari?! Y... you said you were on my side!" TK gasped

"I wasn't listening! I'm completely against your side!"

"B... but Kari!" He tried... only for her to run after Davis

"Davis, come back!" she cried out.

She ran all the way to his home... he was nowhere to be seen

* * *

*with Davis a little while ago*

Said boy kept running without focusing where he was going. His tears where falling down his face like streams, running faster and faster "Davish?" DemiVeemon asked as his head popped out of Davis' backpack

"I can't believe them!" he cried as he kept running.

"Davish, its okay." DemiVeemon frowned "I'm here for you." Neither noticed the black smoke flowing all around them

"Did you hear what they said?"

"Yes, but its okay." DemiVeemon smiled "I'm your friend, I'll always be here for you." That got a smile out of Davis, before he noticed the smoke. "Uh, Davis? What's going on?" asked DemiVeemon feeling scared as the smoke surrounded them.

"I don't know buddy." Davis muttered... and then noticed the sound of waves... and the feeling of wet sand under his shoes. And he thought he heard Kari's voice for a second in the distance.

And then?

He was running on a black and white beach, it was like the world had its colour sucked away

"Where are we?!" cried out Davis in worry.

"I don't know." The now Rookie level Veemon shrugged

They kept looking around before Davis heard something close by.

It sounded like someone in pain

"Someone's hurt." spoke Davis.

"Let'sh go!" Veemon said, jumping off Davis' shoulder and running

Both took off to where they heard the pained moans getting louder. and within minutes they arrived at a massive cave

"Help...me..." groaned someone inside.

"Come on Vee!" Davis said, running inside

"Are you sure about this?" asked Veemon who followed, but felt scared running into this dark tunnel.

"Someone needs our help Veemon." Davis frowned

Soon they slowed down as they saw a down figured in front of them. It was a MASSIVE figure, clearly a Mega Level Digimon

It looked like Beelzemon Blast Mode without the arm cannon, but it was red. He was wearing a red outfit with darker red skin. However, instead of looking cat like he looked bird like with a v-like mask over his three eyes instead of the full-head bandana-esk mask. His wings faded from red to bright green to yellow and his arms where covered in feather-esk armour which jad small wing decorations near the wrist in the same colour scheme and black talons

Davis and Veemon could tell that this was an impressive Digimon... if it wasn't clearly so injured "... wow." Davis muttered

"Ah... I see the two of you have finally arrived." The Digimon grunted in exhaustion

"Who are you?" Veemon asked.

"... AnhkBeelzemon." The Mega explained, clearly in pain

"Oh man, you need a doctor. Right now." spoke Davis getting worried at seeing the serious damage since he was no doctor.

"... it's too late for that." The Mega sighed with a sad smile

"Then what do we do?" Veemon asked

"Do you know where you are?" AnhkBeelzemon asked

"No." they shook their heads.

"This... is the Dark Ocean." AnhkBeelzemon said simply

"Wait, didn't Kari say something about this place?" asked Veemon to Davis.

"Yea... she was trapped here and... fucking TK saved her." Davis growled

"I don't have much time left..." groaned the wounded Digimon.

"What do we do?" Davis asked

"Take my place." AnhkBeelzemon said simply

"What does that mean?"

"I am the King of the Dark Ocean. I am dying... I called for a Miracle to save my world." AnhkBeelzemon explained "And you two came."

"But what can we do?"

"Take my place." He smiled "I will die... pass my data to you two. You shall become the new kings of the Dark Ocean, in a way you would be my son's."

"Us? Kings?" muttered Davis in awe.

He was shocked; amazed... he wasn't sure what he should do.

Wasn't the Dark Ocean evil?

"But I thought this place was evil?" Veemon asked

"No." AnhkBeelzemon glared a bit

"But look at it." retorted Veemon.

"Darkness is not evil. Not inherently." AnhkBeelzemon said simply "It is like ANY power. It is how you use it." AnhkBeelzemon hissed as his body was slowly breaking apart "Darn it. Not much time left." He cursed "So you agree to this?!"

Davis and Veemon shared a look before nodding. "We agree." They said together. The Mega smiled before holding out his hand. Davis and Veemon reached out for it... before he shattered in let their mouths hang open, before the data flew into their hands... And then into their hearts, their bodies. The white on Davis' D3 became black and Veemon began to glow

"W-What's going on?!" cried out Veemon. When the glow was gone Veemon looked the same and ... yet different. His blue scales had turned black, the yellow markings turned red, his red eyes became purple and he had a tattered dark grey cloak on his shoulders, the cloak having a hood "Woah." he got out.

"Veemon... you changed!" Davis gasped

"Yea... I didn't Digivolve it... It's more like an upgrade!" Veemon grinned "Call me ShadeVeemon now!"

"Awesome!" cheered Davis.

"Now what?" ShadeVeemon asked

"... we need to train." Davis sighed

"Aw man." groaned the rookie.

* * *

*on Earth, the next day*

Kari sat at her desk as she stared at her clenched hands. Davis had been gone for a week. A WHOLE WEEK! And each day he was gone made her feel worse and worse

His family had started panicking, the police were looking for him... everyone was worrying about him. She and Cody tried searching the Digital World with their partners to see if he was there. But... nothing.

Not even Gennie could find him

Everyone was worrying like hell, trying to figure out where he could be. Well... almost everyone

"Hey Kari." TK grinned flirtatiously as he sat down next to Kari, wearing Tai's goggles on top of his hat

"What?" responded Kari with a hollow voice

"Wanna go out tonight?" He asked

"No." She glared

"Why not?!" He frowned

"Maybe because it's been only one week since Davis disappeared, and you have the AUDACITY TO WEAR HIS GOGGLES!" she screamed ripping them off his head.

"Hey! Those are mine!" TK snapped, standing up "Give them back!"

"Tai gave these to DAVIS! Not you!" she snapped keeping them away from TK.

"And he gave them to me when he ran away like the coward he is!" TK snapped, trying to grab the goggles back

Kari however grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards, making TK groan in pain as Kari looked at him with fury. "Shut... up." She growled She pushed his arm away before sitting back down with the goggles held tightly in her hands. "Fuck. You." She hissed

TK was stunned before begrudgingly walking away from her. That was when the teacher walked in

"Class, we have bad news." the teacher said sadly, everyone turned to the teacher in confusion "The police have decided to call their search for our dear classmate, Davis." sighed the teacher.

"... WHAT?!" Kari yelled, the class talking

"They believe him to be...gone." the teacher choked out.

"... it's only been a week!" Kari cried

"The police have yet to find any leads on his whereabouts." the teacher informed "They are pressured with more difficult assignments right now... they don't have the man power to spare."

"But... it was only a week." Kari muttered in defeat, hugging the goggles weakly. Before anything else could be said, Kari got up and ran out of the room.

"Ms Kamiya!" The teacher called after her

Kari didn't listen as she ran while tears blocked her vision. 'He can't be gone! He can't!' She cried She ran to the girl's restroom and stood in front of one of the mirrors. "Davis!" She cried in frustration and self loathing' She watched her own reflection as tears streamed down her face. 'It... it's my fault.' She cried "It's all my fault."

* * *

*in the Dark Ocean*

Davis raised his head as he felt like something happened somewhere. "Weird." He shrugged. He and ShadeVeemon had been training for a week so far and Vee had been able to Digivolve to Champion. It resembled ExVeemon, except ShadeVeemon's new colours transferred onto him. "Vee. I think we're ready." Davis grinned

"You sure?"

"Only one way to be sure." Davis grinned

* * *

*time skip, Human world*

Kari looked at the ground as she reluctantly decided to go to school. Davis was now gone for three months and the Digi-Destined had set up a meeting, having given up hope he was alive like everyone else. She decided to go because her brother thought it might help. She doubts it but... she loved her brother and trusted him. So she got to school and headed to the lab. "Hey Kari." Tai smiled

"Hi." she nodded.

"Now we can start." Izzy nodded. Both teams where there

"Why did you call us here?" asked Kari.

"... we need to speak about Davis and what happened when he left." Matt sighed

That made Kari look at the floor as she unconsciously clutched at her arm.

"Why do we have to talk about THAT?" Yolie scoffed

"Because some of us are the reason he's gone." spat Cody.

"What?!" Sora gasped

"What happened?" Joe frowned

"You never told them, did you?" asked Kari with a hollow voice with a tinge of anger.

"Why? It's not our fault." TK scoffed

"What. Happened?" Matt frowned

"TK and Yolie were insulting Davis and mocking him as our leader." spoke Cody.

"I... I wasn't paying attention. I... I agreed with him. And he ran away." Kari muttered guiltily. That shocked Tai while Matt glared at TK.

"What." Matt growled, not asking

"Well it was the truth!" defended TK.

"And it's not our fault he was a little bitch!" Yolie added

"THIS COMING FROM AN ANNOYING FANGIRL!" screamed Kari looking at Yolie with enough anger to burn her if it was possible but Yolie just glared back

"What happened after he ran?" Tai asked

"I ran after him and went to his house, but he wasn't there." replied Kari shaking in sadness now.

"Wait... you followed him and he just... disappeared?" Izzy asked

"Yes. I saw him run round a corner and that was the last time I saw him. By the time I got to the corner I couldn't see him anymore and took the next turn." Kari nodded, holding back tears

"That's weird." remarked Joe.

"He could still be alive then." Tai nodded in determination

"But where?" asked Cody.

"Who cares?" Yolie scoffed

"... how do YOU hold the Digi-Egg's of Love and Sincerity?" Sora spat

"Maybe she just got lucky." grumbled Cody.

But Kari wasn't listening... no. She was thinking 'Davis could... be alive?' She thought

* * *

*time skip, Dark Ocean*

Davis panted as he was doing sit-ups. He and Vee had done it, they had freed the Dark Ocean

And, currently, Davis was in his bedroom inside his and Vee's castle Veemon at the moment was resting up. "Hello, dear." spoke a smooth and seductive voice as they walked towards Davis.

"Hmm?" Davis hummed, looking up to see one of his maids. It was a LadyDevimon. Well... she wasn't a maid EXACTLY, but she helped the maids half the times and the other half of the time she worked like a police officer for the Dark Ocean, reporting and massive trouble to Davis. And she liked to flirt with him "Oh, hey Lad D." he nodded, getting back to his workout

"You seem to be building up quite the sweat. Shall I get a bath ready?" she offered a sly grin.

"Nah, I still got quite a few left to go." Davis shook his head "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just wanted to watch." she purred staring at his sweaty form.

Davis rolled his eyes lightly, chuckling as he got back to work. He continued training in silence, the room quiet for several minutes before LadyDevimon broke it

"... why won't you take me as a lover?" she suddenly asked making Davis freeze. She had made several plays for hum... and he had always said no

Because he still loved Kari

"It's...complicated." he admitted before resuming his workout.

"Tell me." she pouted "Am I not sexy enough? Too fat? My ass too big? My tits not big ENOUGH? You find me obnoxious? WHAT?!" as she spoke she got angrier and angrier, holding her tears back

"Because there's someone else." he admitted with a dejected tone.

"Some one..." she muttered before she snapped "She can be your Queen then!"

"... what?" Davis asked with a raised eyebrow

"You're a KING! You can have concubines!" she glared

"Say what?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Lady D nodded, her red eyes locked with Davis'. Davis looked down as the idea of Kari as his queen felt like they fit just right. "Well?" LadyDevimon glared

"What?" He asked

"Why won't you let me be your concubine!" She snapped

"Well...um..." Davis had trouble trying to explain.

"Well?"

"I... am not saying no?" Davis shrugged

"Then what are you saying?!" she yelled.

"... you CAN be my concubine?" He said, tilting his head

"Are you serious? Or are you just saying that?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm serious." He nodded, standing up

That got LadyDevimon to smile in joy before running over and pulling Davis into a hug. "YES! THANK YOU!" LadyDevimon cheered

Davis was happy she was happy, but also took notice of her firm breasts pressed right up against his head. '... why am I so short?' He thought slightly bitterly, but also happily

LadyDevimon grinned at seeing Davis' head right in between her breasts "Oh my King." She flirted

"Uh, maybe I better finish what I started." suggested Davis pulling his head away from her breasts.

"And I'll start the bath." She winked "Our bath."

* * *

*with Veemon*

Veemon sat up in his bed as he woke up from his nap. "Ah, that was a nice nap." He grinned, stretching. That's when his own chamber doors opened. Gazimon, his personal maid, ran in happily "Master!" she cheered before glomping him.

"GAH! Oh... Gazi... hey." ShadeVeemon chuckled, patting her back

"How was your nap? Are you hungry? Do you wish for a bath?" she asked one question after another, eager to please.

"Fine, not really and maybe later." He laughed

"Care for a massage?" she asked more eager than the previous questions.

"No no, I'm okay!" He laughed

ShadeVeemon climbed off the bed with Gazimon eagerly sticking close to him. "Then what do you want to do?" Gazimon said excitedly

"Not sure." he shrugged.

He really liked Gazimon. She was so excitable and happy. Always eager to help him or get something he needed. And she was cute

But...he felt like he was cheating on Gatomon.

The two were never a couple, but he loved her. That's why he just couldn't come out and ask Gazimon out.

"Master, are you okay?" Gazimon asked, frowning

"Yeah, I'm alright." he nodded. Gazimon frowned at that, not believing him "Really, I am." he reassured seeing her doubting frown.

Gazimon's reply was to hug him "Master, please tell me if anything, ANYTHING is bothering you." she urged.

"... I feel like I'm cheating on a girl I loved before Davish and I where pulled here because I like you." ShadeVeemon sighed, hugging her back

Gazimon opened her mouth in shock at hearing both those confessions "... wow." She muttered

"Yeah." he nodded.

Gazimon smiled and kissed him. ShadeVeemon was stunned as he didn't know whether to stop her or let her keep going. "I'll happily be a concubine." Gazimon smiled as she broke the kiss

"Concubine?"

"Yea! That other girl will be your queen!" She nodded, smiling

ShadeVeemon blushed at the image of Gatomon and Gazimon cuddling up with him in a bed. "That... would be nice." He muttered

"Yay!" she cheered kissing him again.

ShadeVeemon chuckled, wrapping his cloak around them both as he hugged her back

* * *

*time skip human world*

It had been three years since Davis' disappearance and, finally... the Digi-Destined have given up. They were holding their own small funeral for Davis at his tombstone. All of them wearing black and looking at the tombstone with sadness in all their faces.

"We... have lost two good friend. Two good team mates." Tai frowned "So... we are here to honour them."

Kari was finding it hard to keep her tears in check as she stared at the tombstone with lifeless eyes. 'He can't be gone... he can't.' She cried

"It... it's my fault." Gatomon cried

"He was a great man who tried his best to be a better leader than me." continued Tai. "And he was a man filled with courage and friendship, so much he even caused a miracle."

"Veemon was a valiant warrior. He cared about all of us, even before he met us. He was so much like his partner, yet also completely different." Agumon, who had came from the Digital World for this, added

"I truly do believe as a team, they would have been great leaders against danger." continued Tai.

"... complete BS." TK whispered

Kari had Tai's... Davis' goggles hanging around her neck. She touched them and felt fresh tears dripping onto her hands. '... I love you Davis.' She thought

"It's my fault." Gatomon cried

"How is it your fault?" asked Palmon in concern.

"We were there... I knew Kari wasn't paying attention... we should have... I should have stopped it! But we... just watched... I just watched..." Gatomon cried "And now... I'll never get to tell Veemon how I feel about him."

"You mean..." started Biyomon.

"I love him." Gatomon finished before she corrected herself "... LovED Him."

"And it is with our heavy hearts that we hope our friends find peace, wherever they may be." finished Tai.

The team had a moment's silence, before putting flowers in Davis' tombstone. And next to his, they had placed a small one for Veemon "Rest in peace." whispered Tai in respect.

"Rest in peace." Everyone else said together. As everyone began to walk away, Sora clung to Tai's arm as she held back tears. No one... no member of their TEAM had EVER died before. This hurt them all deep. Cody and Kari cried the most for their friend. TK and Yolie didn't care too much, but they were still sad someone died

Gatomon looked at the ground as she stuck close to Kari. "It's my fault." Gatomon whispered

"No... it's mine." Kari said, shaking her head

"But I didn't do anything." defended the Digimon.

"I should have been paying attention." Kari argued

"What kind of friends are we?"

"Terrible ones." Kari sighed "We don't deserve the Light." Suddenly Kari's D-Terminal went off as she got a message. She reached down and opened it.

 _'Hey Kari! Sorry. Forgot the send this a while ago. We don't need it anymore!'_ The message said

Connected to the message... was the Digi-Egg of Courage!

That caused her eyes to widen in disbelief. "It... can't be." She muttered, looking down a bit to see who it was from

 _'Love, I mean from Davis!'_

"Da...vis?" she muttered.

"What?" Gatomon asked

"This message...it's from Davis."

"WHAT?!" Gatomon yelled in shock

"... we aren't deserving of the light... but we will find them!" Kari said in determination

"But how?"

"... I don't know." Kari frowned, falling to her knees

* * *

*time skip, Dark Ocean*

Davis groaned. He and ShadeVeemon where back from a battle against someone who wanted their crown, and he was now being seen by his personal doctor: a Witchmon "You pushed yourself too far this time." she chastised bandaging up his arm.

"I'm fine Witchy." He chuckled, before flinching in pain

"Sure you are." she dismissed with sarcasm before she finished up on his arm.

"What would I do without you?" He chuckled

"Probably get worse since LadyDevimon wouldn't know how to fix your bones." she replied.

"True." Davis chuckled

"This time, try to relax." she sighed.

"I will if there aren't any threats to the kingdom." Davis shrugged

"You're still stubborn as ever."

"Yep." He grinned, winking

Witchmon blushed a little as she tried to look away. Davis smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. It had been four years since he and Vee arrived in this world and became the kings, unable to leave. And LadyDevimon had made him MORE than comfortable with the concubine idea... especially since she was now pregnant

"So... what's the diagnostic Doctor? Am I all good to go?" He asked his personal Doctor

"Y-Yeah." she got out.

"Care to come with me?" He asked. That made her face look like a tomato as Davis smiled at what she looked like. "You're cute, you know." he smiled at the shy yet serious and smart nurse. Davis leaned up and kissed her cheek.

Witchmon froze, blushing brightly. And just like that, she fell back while fainting with a bright red face.

Davis chuckled, picking her up

* * *

*with Veemon*

Said rookie was getting a back massage from Gazimon. "Mmmm. This is nice." He moaned softly as a Kiwimon walked in carrying a tray of food

"You're food Master Veemon." she spoke setting it beside the rookie.

"Thank you." Veemon grinned

"Shall I feed you the usual way?" asked Gazimon whispering in his ear.

"No no, its fine." ShadeVeemon smiled. Gazimon pouted, but continued rubbing his shoulders. "Kiwimon, you mind feeding me?" Vee asked the stubborn tomboy-ish Champion

"How?" she asked since she had no arms and could only grab things with her beak and... "You gotta be kidding me"

"You got it hot stuff." He winked

She sighed before walking over and picking some of the food up with her beak before walking over to ShadeVeemon. Vee grinned, opening his mouth. Kiwimon begrudgingly dropped the food in his mouth using her beak. Vee grinned, kissing her quick. She blushed and moved back.

"Thanks." Vee winked

"Whatever, master." she got out leaving ShadeVeemon and Gazimon to their business.

"She'll come around." Vee laughed

"Want me to get her to see the joy of it?" offered Gazimon.

"Maybe later." Vee chuckled

* * *

*time skip, human world*

All the Digi-Destined where battling an Ultimate Level, a Mammothmon, and loosing. It roared and crushed anything in its way while trying to swat them with its massive trunk.

"Run!" TK yelled "We need to run away!"

"No!" Tai snapped "We are NOT running!"

"We need to end this guy!" Matt called to the others.

"But how?" Sora muttered

 **"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"** A voice from the tree's behind them called

Everyone there, including the Mammothmon, turned to the tree.

 **"Gatomon Armour Digivolve tooooooo..."** the White Cat Digimon called as she ran out of the bushes, wearing her Tail Ring she regained from a past adventure **"... FLAWOMAN: THE MEMORY OF COURAGE!"**

A bright orange glow covered Gatomon before her figure started growing.

She grew to about six or seven foot and she looked like Angewomon but different. Instead of the angelic costume she wore the same armour as Flamedramon with flame-designed waist armour, the foot armour being boots that reached her mid-thigh and the arm armour being fire themed gauntlets that reached her elbows with red leather gloves over her hands. Her helmet was a mix of Angewomon's and Flamedramon's, revealing her shinning blue eyes

"Woah." Tai breathed out as Mammothmon roared before charging at the new Digimon.

 **"Flame Dance."** Gatomon's new form said, flames dancing around her gauntlet's and boots. She then charged, striking Mammonthmon with a powerful rapid strikes of punches and kicks. The Digimon roared in pain as each hit left small flames to his fur coat. "Easy." she grinned

"Tusk Crushers!"

 **"Heaven Flame!"** Flawomon called, shooting a white fireball into the Mammothmon's tusks. The heat easily burned the tusks to ashes as the mammoth Digimon roared in anger before charging. Flawomon jumped, bouncing on the trunk to now above the Mammoth Digimon "Time to end this!" She called as time seemed to slow down, black and white flames dancing around her body **"Eclypse Drop!"** She called, preforming a drop kick as black and white flames burned around her. She dropped right through the Ultimate Level, right through the middle. Everything seemed to freeze for a second, before the massive Digimon exploded and hos data went into the sky while the flames where absorbed into Flawoman

"Amazing." spoke Sora as Flawomon reverted back to Gatomon but there was something different as her gloves where all black

"What up with the new gloves?" Matt couldn't help but ask.

"We don't deserve the light... so we are going with a different look." Gatomon shrugged

That's when the others noticed Kari's choice of clothing. as she walked out of the shadows. Her long pink gloves were black with matching pants on. Well, black hip hugger jeans. She was also wearing black leather boots and a black sleevless top that showed her midrift, Davis' goggles around her neck. She was also wearing some black lipstick

"Uh, trying some new look?" tried Mimi to crack a joke.

"Yes." Kari nodded

"Looks good." remarked Joe.

Kari didn't answer, she just left with Gatomon behind her 'We will find you.' the two thought, Kari brushing her finger over the goggles around her neck

* * *

Okay, so before you all start talking about Gatomon already HAVING a DigiEgg Of Courage form with Lynxmon but I have the same problem with it as I have with all the other Armour forms that weren't in the show... they don't fit. You look at the other

The ones that where in the show looked like armoured Digivolutions, the others look completely differently and unrelated. So I had her new form look like an armoured version of Angewomon.


End file.
